Synthesis of two phenylureidoimidazolidinediones of the formula: ##STR2## X = H and m-Cl, is taught in J. Org. Chem., 32, 383 (1967). No utility is disclosed.
Ozone is a common air pollutant, especially near urban areas and has been found to damage crop plants, ornamental plants and shade and forest trees.
Imidazolidone-ureas such as ##STR3## were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,301 to be useful in protecting plants against atmospheric ozone.